Dying light: Aftermath
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: It all began in Harran where Rachel found herself trapped between the infected and crazed survivors who horde the only supplies available for themselves. When all seems lost Rachel is saved by a guardian angel, a man who is trying to survive long enough to escape the zombie infested city.
1. Chapter 1

I had been searching for supplies in a run-down part of Harran when a gunshot rang up, the blow to my right shoulder throwing me into a brickwall. Resisting the urge to scream in pain I ducked behind a bordered-up store, what used to be a convinence store, before I quickly checked my injury.

The bruses from being thrown into the wall would fade enventually but the wound was a whole lot worse. Leaking blood I clamped my hand over it, noting with a grimace that there was no exit wound for the bullet.

 _Darn, must still be lodged in there. Day just keeps getting better and better..._

Straightening I started to stumble towards the store, hoping to at least bind the wound until I tripped on a rotting body lying half in the store and with a cry I smacked my knees on the concrete floor. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, afraid that any nearby Infected would have heard and been drawn to my location. I listened carefully but the only sounds I could hear were my rapidly beating heart and a light scratching.

That made me freeze and my eyes darted around looking for the source until something snatched at my heels. I recoiled as what I had assumed was a dead body opened its eyes, its broken and bloody fingers scatching at my sneaker. Kicking at its head I heard a loud snap and it ceased moving, making me scramble to my feet.

Right then I heard low groans and I would have groaned myself as a dozen zombies stumbled into the area. The second they laid eyes on me, what was lfet of them anyway, they started to move quicker zeroing on me and my living flesh.

"Crap!" Was the only swear word I could think of as I stumbled away, making a break for the safety of the abandoned store. Once I saw the door had been kicked in I raced towards it diving inside the store before the zombies could catch me. I landed on my wounded shoulder and this time I let out a cry of pain, scrambling towards a shelf in an effort to hide. Which of course didn't work when I bumped my head on it and I groaned, mostly from the bullet-wound as each of the zombies started to reach through the door.

The endless noise of their groans and my own grew so loud I didn't even register the sound of a gunshot until I saw one of the zombies reaching for me jerk, a hole blown clear through its skull before it fell to its knees. Right behind it another zombe dropped and as they started to turn around another lost a limb, an arm blown clear off before the rest fell to rapid gunfire.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as something kicked a zombie out of the doorway, a face appearing before they jerked back as an empty can smacked into the wall. "Hey! For the love of...stop it!" A man yelled as another can struck the wall and I paused, my fingers gripping a piece of broken tile. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scolded as he gingerly stuck his head back through the opening.

"Thought...you were one of the...fuckwits who...shot me." I coughed, dropping the tile so I could clamp down on my wound. Blood seeped through and I growled, hissing against the sharp spikes of pain that radiated through the injury.

"Nope." He answered, clearing the door of zombies before he made his way inside the building. Now a few feet from me I could see a pair of brown eyes, so dark that looked black in the fading light, that gazed at me and shaved black hair. Moving closer his eyes widened once he saw me gripping my shoulder and after he saw the blood dripping onto the floor he hurried over. Dropping to one knee he started to reach for my arm until I flinched.

"Don't touch it!" I hissed at him, afraid to raise my voice in case anymore infected heard me but my rescuer didn't seem to care. Still kneeling beside me he reached for my shoulder and I quickly shifted back, smacking the back of my head against the wall a second time.

"Just relax, okay? I need to bandage that before you bleed out. Now hold still." He warned me and I growled, feeling slightly light-headed as he dug through a shoulder bag I hadn't noticed. "This is going to hurt like a bitch but it needs to be done."

The instant he pressed a white cloth against my shoulder I howled, swatting at his arm but he grabbed my hand. "Just stay still and don't hit me." He snapped when I nearly smacked him in the face as I flailed around. "I **will** sedate you if you don't stop moving."

"F...fuck you." I snapped at him and he chuckled, putting more pressure onto my shoulder until I gasped. "You're a bastard." I whispered, seeing spots before the pain of my wounds caused me to lose consciousness.

"My parents were married." My rescuer commented, shaking his head once he discovered that I had already passed out.

My grey eyes fluttered open as I groaned, the nightmares that woke me fading as I struggled to sit up.

"Oh no you don't. I didn't drag your sorry behind all this way for you to rip your stitches." A familiar voice scolded, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Now just lie back."

"I don't...take orders from strange men." I responded making a second attempt until he sighed and with a head shake he pushed lightly at my newly bandaged shoulder. When I groaned, my eyes scrunched shut he chuckled. "That...hurt."

"Of course it did, lady. You had a bullet lodged in there. But I pulled it out and now you need to rest. Otherwise that wound'll just get infected." He told me when I finally decided to listen, my head throbbing in time with my injury. "I'm Tobias by the way. What were you doing in that convience store anyway?"

"Rachel. I was trying to get away from the bastards who shot me and the infected." I muttered, a hand touching my forehead. "Will you stop prodding me?" I protested and Tobias laughed, his eyes gazing at my face.

"You're pretty cute especially when you're trying to act fierce so who can blame me?" Tobias grinned and I snorted, feeling something soft under my head. "Now you just relax here while I get you some painkillers." He told me, rising from a torn deskchair near my bed before he walked away. Despite my aching head and shoulder I tried to move a third time but the effort proved too much for my body to handle and Tobias returned in time to see me blinking rapidly.

"Didn't I tell you to lay there?" Tobias grumbled as he knelt beside me this time and I winced at the light prick of a needle. I gave up moving as my head spun, the suddenly moving room making me nauseous. "Just relax, Rachel. Get some sleep." He suggested, voice sounding like it was underwater. For once I listened and as I drifted into a heavy sleep I heard him chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of someone humming woke me and as I cracked an eye open I found the source. Tobias sat at the torn deskchair where I'd last seen him, fiddling with something. Once he heard me let out a shaky breath he stopped humming, the chair spinning around.

"Finally awake, huh? You've been asleep for a whole day." Tobias told me and I sat up so fast my head spun. "Hey take it easy." He added, his hand moving to my shoulder until I flinched.

"Did I say you could put your hands on me?" I grumbled, my hand moving to the white bandage until Tobias' hand shot out and I blinked as he pulled my hand away from my shoulder. "Now what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from scratching your bullet-wound. That's a really bad idea and I should know." Tobias scolded and I snorted at him, muttering under my breath as he set my hand back on the blanket. "Are you always this friendly to your rescuers?" He sighed and noting the sad smile on his face I softened.

"Alright, fine. While I appreciate the help I'm a little wary of people I don't know." I answered and he nodded, brightening before he stood. "Now where are you going?"

"To get you something to drink." Tobias explained and I shook my head as he moved towards the back of the small room. He returned a few minutes later with two glasses and a box that he set on the table beside my makeshift bed. Sitting he grabbed a can from the box before he filled both glasses with a clear, fizzy liquid. Seeing the face I pulled he chuckled, offering the glass to me. "Before you ask it's lemonade. You're lucky because this is the last one I had tucked away."

"Thanks. How long have you been here?" I asked Tobias as I took a sip of the lemonade. Despite being a little warm it tasted better than the well water I'd been forced to drink once my own supplies had run out.

"About two weeks." Tobias replied and I coughed, nearly bringing up the mouthful I'd drunk. "Take it easy, Rachel." He chuckled, lightling patting me on the back until I stop coughing.

"You managed to survive two weeks here? I've been here about that long and I'm nowhere near as well off as you. I ran out of supplies a few days ago so now I'm forced to spend my daylight hours searching for water and food. That's why I was wandering around outside when I got shot." I explained before I took a sip of my drink, leaning back against the pillow Tobias had given me.

"Who shot you?" Tobias asked, drinking his own soda until I sighed.

"Crazy survivors. Ones who horde all the supplies for themselves and let everyone else starve. I was trying to avoid them but they must have been after one of the airdrops close by so they shot me. Probably to draw the infected to me so they could slip by. Bastards!" I snapped and Tobias actually whistled at me, shaking his head. "What?"

"Just never heard a woman swear as much as you. It's kind of cute." Tobias commented and I snorted at him, drinking my soda to hide my glowing cheeks. "Hungry?" He asked as he pulled an energy bar from the box's contents. Seeing food in front of me after going hungry for so long I snatched at it only to hear a loud gurgling noise and Tobias cracked a grin before he started laughing.

Ignoring him I ripped open the packaging, taking a bite while Tobias laughed at me. It did annoy me though I soon remembered he did save me from the infected plus he removed the bullet and let me stay here to recover so I suppose I could let my anger go.

Munching on my bar I watched as Tobias took another one from his box, opening it before he started to eat. While we ate I kept thinking about Tobias and why he'd put himself at risk to save me, even carrying me back to his hideout to stitch up my arm.

 _Maybe because he's a doctor or something. At least that would explain how he could remove a bullet and stitch up my he's not bad to look at with that goatee and those eyes. Always liked dark eyes on a guy._

Dropping the empty wrapper into a bin Tobias tilted his head, noticing the way Rachel was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked and I blinked at him, a piece of energy bar sticking out of my mouth. "Or you admiring my good looks?" He joked and I rolled my eyes as I chewed the last piece of my bar.

"Very funny. I was just wondering how you managed to remove a bullet from my shoulder and stitch it up? Are you a surgeon or a doctor?" I asked and he chuckled, scratching at his goatee for a few seconds.

"Yeah I was about to qualify to be a doctor until...the shit hit the fan." He answered and I gave him a weak smile, taking another sip of my drink before he leant back against the chair. "Now I'm stuck here until the military or the government decide to actually do something like airlift us out."

"Good luck with that. I came here when I couldn't get in touch with my friends. Long story short I found what was left of them and they tried to eat me. Now I'm stuck here with a bullet wound, no way out of the city and the infected are everywhere. God my luck sucks." I explained, staring at the empty glass in my hands.

"Hey I'm sorry about your friends. Except for the part where they tried to eat you. Friends don't eat friends." Tobias said and I nodded, unable to help swallowing a lump in my throat. "So we're both in the same boat apparently. At least you're not infected." Tobias added, lifting up the right sleeve of his shirt to expose a bandage. Seeing the dried blood staining the bicep my eyes widened and he stared as I moved back so fast I toppled off the couch.

"You're infected?!" I yelped, my backside aching as I struggled to stand. My legs wouldn't cooperate and I fell backwards my head just missing the edge of one armrest.

"Easy! I've been taking Antizin since I got bit. Seriously take it easy." Tobias hissed, trying to help me up until I swatted at his hand and he sighed. "Alright be like that." He muttered, sitting back on his chair while I sat there panting heavily.

After a few tries I discovered my legs wouldn't support me and I looked over at Tobias who hadn't taken his eyes off me the whole time. "Look if I say I'm sorry will you help me up? Or should I sit here on my sore ass?" I asked and after watching me for nearly a minute Tobias finally nodded. This time when he offered his hand I took it and I yelped as he pulled me straight to my feet, shocking me into silence as he carefully helped me back onto my bed.

"Now do you promise you'll behave and not hit me if I calmly explain why I didn't tell you that I was infected?" Tobias told me and I nodded, my injured arm resting on my lap as I waited. "Okay so I working on a bite victim less than a week ago and they started to have a seizure. The group I was working with to help survivors left to find Antizin and they...didn't return so I looked after the victim as best I could. But they turned before I could give them a sedative and they attacked, biting into my arm before I could react." Tobias explained and I gave him a tiny nod, impressed at his dedication. "I smashed the infected in the head before I tried to clean the wound but the damage was done, the skin broken and bleeding."

"Shit that sounds awful. Sorry I freaked out like that, Tobias." I apologized but he held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'd probably react the same way, Rachel. Knowing what was coming I went looking for Antizin and after a long search I found a single syringe left. If I hadn't found it...well I wouldn't be here I guess. After that I went looking for more and I just happened to find this apartment we're sitting in. Every since then I've been going out during the day looking for more Antizin plus whatever food and water I could get my hands on. I've been pretty lucky so far but what I have won't last forever. I was on my way back with a few energy bars and some water bottles when I heard gunshots." Tobias finished and he gave me a smile when I grinned at him, knowing where the story was heading.

"You found me, bleeding and swearing like a trooper." I finished for him and that gained me a laugh and a smile that made me focus on the scar on his left cheek. Seeing me staring at it he smiled at me and I blushed again when he reached over, taking me hand in his before he gave it a squeeze.

"A very attractive trooper." He answered and I burst into a fit of giggling that made me cough. "That sounded better in my head." He grumbled as I snorted with laughter.

"If that was your idea of a compliment you can keep it." I giggled, catching my breath as he covered his arm with a sour expression. "Hey how did you get that scar?"

"Saving you." Tobias replied and I raised both eyebrows at him. "Kidding, Rachel. Actually I tripped over my own feet running away from a group of infected and smacked my head open. Good thing I have a pretty solid head."

"Which one?" I responded, face flushing when he burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Shit that wasn't what I meant."

"Good one, Rachel." Tobias snorted at me, cheeks red from laughing as I laid back on the couch.

 _Oh hell now he thinks I'm flirting with me. Smart move, Rachel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning that this chapter contains a sex scene so just a heads up.**

This time I kept quiet when Tobias decided that now was a good time to check my stitches. I did flinch when he started to unwrap my arm but he just gave me a reassuring smile and I let out a breath, allowing him close.

Unwrapping the bandage, Tobias whistled and I leant in to watch as he dropped the bandage to the floor. When he started probbing the stitches with his fingertips I gasped and he eased off, giving me a faint smile. "Just testing it. The stitches are holding but I'll give the shoulder a clean. Just wait here and don't touch it." He warned and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes until he left me alone to grab some medical supplies.

Once he returned with a first-aid kit Tobias caught the eyeroll and he chuckled, sitting beside me before he clicked open the case. Even though I promised not to move I couldn't help giggling when he started to wipe an alcohol wipe over the wound, chewing his lips while he worked.

"This would be easier if you would stop moving," Tobias sighed and I giggled before he could finish. "Around so much" He finished with a slight eyebrow raise. Disposing of the wipe he carefully moved the shoulder around until I flinched making him relax his grip.

"It looks good but you should keep the weight off to give it time to heal. Now I need you to promise me something." Tobias said and I gave him a frown which made him grin. "I need to go looking for any survivors or supplies for a few hours. I'll be back before it gets dark. But before I do that..." He trailed off, picking up a roll of gauze and I sighed, sitting as still as I could while he rewrapped my shoulder. "There, all done."

"I hope you do because I can't exactly defend myself with only one arm and two legs that refuse to work." I grumbled and he nodded, rising before he moved to a smaller table near the far wall. I watched with interest as he shoved a bottle of water and two energy bars into a small backpack before he grabbed a wrench.

"Just in case I run into more infected." Tobias assured me and I just gave him a one-armed shrug as he crossed the room to my bed. "You stay here and I should be back soon." He added, giving me a pat on my shoulder which made me growl, the shoulder aching. Giving me one more smile, Tobias left via the window and I shook my head as I struggled to sit still.

An hour passed before I decided to rest, hoping that sleeping would help pass the time. But my head had barely hit the pillow when I heard growls and groans outside and my head shot up, my eyes wide as I turned my head towards the boarded-up window near my bed. Unable to see what was going on outside left my stomach in knots and I couldn't help a growl, torn between wanting to investigate and staying put for Tobias' sake.

A few minutes passed before the noises quietened and I let out a breath feeling my heart slow.

 _Darn the bastard you shot me. If it wasn't for them I would be out there searching for a way out of Harran not cooped up having to rely on Tobias to keep me safe. He seems bright and all but there's no way he can keep us both safe. I should leave as soon as I can so he only has to take care of one person._

Taking a deep breath I pushed off the bed with one hand and depsite my earlier weakness my legs were strong enough to support me. Climbing from the bed I stumbled towards the table and after a hurried search I grabbed two of the remaining bars and a bottle of water. Another search of the box I'd seen Tobias rummaging in produced a pocket knife and I quickly slipped it into my buckle of my jeans, trying not to feel guilty at taking supplies from my rescuer.

"He needs to look after himself even if I feel like a complete bitch stealing from him." I whispered, shoving the bars into my pocket. The water was another problem and after a struggle I left it behind, knowing where there was a water source I could use. Climbing back to my feet I started for the doorway Tobias had used, walking as quickly as I could.

Heading through the doorway I saw movement several feet from me and I cringed at the sight of an infected with the bottom half of its jaw missing, stumbling around the footpath outside in search of its next meal.

"Poor bastard." I whispered as I stepped outside before I started to make my way past the apartment block, getting as far as the corner when I tripped on a piece of broken concrete. Hearing the noise the infected turned its head and I shook mine, pulling my knife as it started to shamble towards me on bloodied legs. It groaned faintly, zeroing on me and I frowned raising the knife my eyes travelling around the area for a way out before the infected managed to make it to me.

I spotted an alleyway near the infected and I grinned, edging closer and that brought an eager groan from the infected who reached for me when it was only a few feet from my spot. Gritting my teeth I lashed out with my knife, ripping a shallow cut in the infected's left hand but other than making it pause for a second it kept coming.

Growling I kicked out and the infected groaned, knocked off its feet. Another hard kick snapped its neck and I grinned, breathing a little hard before I gave it a weak smile. "Serves you right for wanting my flesh." I muttered, giving its head another kick before I heard a louder groan and I spun around as another infected stambled out to meet me.

Seeing its internal organs on display and the size of the infected I stumbled back, my mind telling me that this is one I hadn't seen before. Not even fazed by the knife in my hand it started to move faster towards me, still groaning and I raised my knife about to take a swipe until someone shouted at me.

"Don't! That thing explodes!" Someone warned me and I caught the sight of Tobias as he appeared on the other side of the apartment. "Get clear!" He added, branshing what looked like a firecracker. I quickly turned around, dashing for the safety of the alleyway as Tobias threw the firecracker at the infected.

I barely managed to reach the alleyway when the infected groaned even louder and I caught sight of it starting to twitch before an explosion threw me backwards, directly into the path of another infected who lunged at me. I barely had time to register it was there before its jaws opened and I screamed as it bit through my shirt, sinking its blackened teeth into my wrist.

Still screaming I flailed around trying to dislodge the infected, my shoulder spiking as my wrist started to bleed heavily. In desperation I threw a punch with my injured arm and that threw the infected off, giving me time to stumble away before it could climb back to its feet.

"Fuck...fuck!" I shouted, my shoulder and now my wrist racked with pain. The sight of teeth marks on my wrist made me woozy and even with the threat of the infected moving towards me I blinked, eyelids fluttering.

"Don't pass out!" Tobias shouted at me and I blinked rapidly, keeping my eyes on the infected who stambled towards me my blood dripping from its lips. Unable to use either hand now I shifted back as far as I could to avoid the infected until Tobias rushed over to me, his wrench swinging before it landed a heavy blow on the infected's head. Two more heavy blows crushed its skull and after wiping his wrench on his pants, Tobias turned his attention to me only to see me wobbling. "Hey stay awake!" He yelled and my head jerked up, eyes wide as he left out a breath.

"If you keep yelling you'll attract more." I hissed, ignoring my throbbing shoulder and wrist as he quickly scanned the area. Straight away we both heard groans and without even a warning Tobias wrapped an arm around my waist and I yelped as he threw me unceremoniously over his back.

"Let me down!" I snapped at him, smacking him in the chest before I gasped and he gave me a tiny frown as he sprinted towards our hideout. Hissing I cradled my bitten wrist, my breathing quickening while Tobias reached the doorway before he darted inside.

"What did I say about staying inside?" Tobias scolded and I groaned in response, gritting my teeth as he fixed me with both eyes narrowed. Seeing how badly I was shaking he softed a little and after making sure no one could get inside by pushing a desk in front of the door, he pulled his chair towards me. "Here, let me see that wrist and your shoulder." He sighed and I whined, holding out my bitten wrist. Once he saw the deep pucture marks he let out a deep breath. "Geeze you're going to need a shot of Antizin. But first I'm cleaning the wound so hold still." He told me and I chewed my lips as he grabbed the first-aid, pulling out some gauze and an alcohol wipe.

"Okay so you already know this is going to hurt. I need to clean the wound otherwise it'll just get infected and then the Antizin won't help." Tobias warned and I nodded slowly, keeping his gaze as he started to wipe the excess blood from my hand. Immediately I began to swear, every word I knew as he wiped the blood and saliva from my bites.

Somehow I stopped myself from moving and Tobias gave me a smile, gently giving my hand a pat before he reached for the gauze. As careful as he could he wrapped my bitten wrist and after I flinched he sighed. "Now you need a shot. It only hurts for a second." Tobias assured me and I must have frowned because he chuckled. "Yeah it does hurt a bit longer but it's either that or becoming an infected."

"Do it." I whispered, steeling myself and Tobias blinked at me. A little impressed he grabbed a syringe and I drew in a breath as the needle moved close to my skin. Chewing his lips, Tobias wiped the area before he pricked me with the needle and I nearly leapt off the couch. Panting heavily I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt the needle withdraw and Tobias gave me a tiny grin, dropping the used syringe in the bin.

"Now let's see what damage you've done to those stitches." Tobias whispered and I nodded, my throat dry as he carefully unwrapped the gauze. Staring at the broken stitches he sighed, thinking before Tobias smiled. "Wait here and I'll be right back." He told me, giving my bandaged hand a pat before he moved back to the box at the back of the apartment.

He returned with another syringe and I recoiled, growling at him until he shook his head. "Calm down, Rachel. This is something I've working on. A medical cocktail you could say." He said and I blinked at him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"It's a cocktail I came up with. Painkillers, penicillin, a few other things that'll get you better faster." Tobias explained and I winced as he gently wiped my shoulder with a alcohol swab. Then I gasped as I felt the needle pierce my skin and through clenched teeth I watched as he chewed on his lower lip the effect slightly cute I thought before I relaxed, feeling the needle withdraw.

Tossing it into a nearby bin, Tobias pressed a cloth to my needle mark before he dropped the cloth in the same bin. "There, all done." He told me and I looked at the mark, a tiny pinprick before I nodded. "It'll take a few minutes to take effect so while we wait...why did you disappear like that?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and I rubbed my eyes. Before my eyes he produced a length of fishing line and a needle, leaning forward before he gave one of my fingers a tiny prick. Getting no response he smiled and without batting an eyelid he began to stitch my shoulder.

"Maybe because I'm a fucking idiot? I'm a reckless idiot? You can choose either because they both work." I muttered and Tobias chuckled, watching as I leant back against the pillow with a loud sigh. "If you hadn't come along I would've been lunch."

"More like a snack but whatever you say, Rach." Tobias answered and I rolled my eyes when he gave my knee a pat, having finished repairing my stitches while he was talking. "Now I have something else to write about so thanks for that." He said as he grabbed something from the backpack he'd left with and I raised an eyebrow at the book in his hands.

"What's that? A diary or something?" I asked and he chuckled softly, flicking through it for a few seconds.

"A journal actually. Everything I've seen or heard I recordered in this book. That's how I made that cocktail you're enjoying." Tobias explained, chuckling softly when I let out a breath.

"Not sure about enjoying but whatever. So what do you know so far?" I asked Tobias who grinned and after searching through the pages he opened the journal.

"I don't know a whole lot about how the outbreak started but I do know that we get airdrops with food and supplies every few days. Though there hasn't been any word if the military or the govenment are sending help."Plus I've seen a few more infected than the ones you faced when I saved you the first time." Tobias told me, glancing up when I let out another shaky breath. Noticing my slightly flushed cheeks he closed the book, pulling his chair closer to examine my face.

"Feeling a little warm right now." I mumbled as he gently grasped my chin, his eyes checking mine before he pressed a hand to my forehead. "Is it because of the Antizin?"

"Does you stomach hurt?" Tobias asked and I shook my head once he removed his hand. "What do you feel like? You're probably suffering from a slight side effect of my cocktail."

"What kind of side effect?" I growled, shifting my legs when I felt a slight warm sensation in my lower belly. "You could have given me some warning, Tobias."

"Rachel, just breathe okay? What do you feel right now? What are you symptoms?" Tobias asked just as my eyes focused on him and I whined softly as his hand brushed my cheeks. Just his hand touching my cheek made my stomach heat up more and without even thinking about it I shifted forward, my mouth coming into contact with Tobias'.

He just blinked after I gave his mouth a quick peck, shifting back on the couch as he stared at me. "Is wanting you to screw me a symptom or a suggestion?" I whispered, cheeks flushed from the kiss. "Geeze what am I saying? What in the hell did you do to me?"

"Sometimes the cocktail has a slight side-effect. I just didn't think it would do ...I did test it on myself and the first time I did I ended up...getting a little excited. It did pass eventually so it wasn't that bad." Tobais answered as I lay back, feeling my stomach flutter.

The sudden image of Tobias with his hands down his pants definitely did not relax me and I growled at him, eyes half closed at putting that image into my mind. As well as making my heart beat faster and my throat dry.

"Maybe I should give you a sedative or something just to calm you down." He suggested until I sighed, shifting on the bed which made my t-shirt ride up giving the chemist a good view of my toned stomach and belly button.

"There's that suggestion but mine's better." I replied and while he stared I reached down, tugging my shirt up enough for Tobias to see my light pink bra and my cleavage now on display. Seeing him still staring I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel, we shouldn't. I barely know you that well and besides the drugs I made are making you act this way so it wouldn't be..mmph!" Tobias' next words were instantly cut off when I leant forward, grabbing his shirt before I tugged him towards me. Feeling my mouth on his Tobias groaned into my mouth, his tongue slipping into my open mouth before he could stop himself.

We tongue wrestled as I reached for his shirt and once I tugged it over his head it joined mine on the floor. Coming up gasping we both stared at each other, cheeks flushed as the warm fluttery feeling in my belly increased including a new warm feeling that made me shift my legs to ease it. "Rachel, isn't this...I mean...don't know what I mean." Tobias muttered, running a hand through his cropped brown hair as I stared up at him.

"I don't think it's just the cocktail of drugs you gave me talking." I replied, uncrossing my legs as the ache grew. "Truthfully it's has been over a year since I've been laid so now's your chance." I added though by then I had climbed onto his lap and Tobias blinked, staring at me when I started to nuzzle his throat. "You smell really good." I groaned and he coughed when I raised my head enough to reach his ear.

Tobias just kept staring until he felt my warm tongue invade his ear and he couldn't help a tiny groan from escaping his lips. Though he jerked when my hand moved between his legs and he grunted when I began to run my hand over his crotch of his pants. "Rach, wait a second. You're just acting like that because of the drugs, believe me I know that first-hand, but you need to sleep it off." He whispered but I ignored him, too busy stroking his jeans until I felt him respond. "Ohh...you're good at that." He groaned, his head resting on the back of the chair as his boxers started to feel uncomfortably tight. Once he started thrusting against my hand I grinned to myself, my breathing quickening.

"I want you to screw me until we both can't stand. I'm not taking no for an answer." I whispered, groaning a little when his left hand reached up to cup my chin. Drawing me into a kiss I felt Tobias' other hand reach down and I shuddered as he cupped my breasts through my bra. In a few minutes Tobias lifted me into his arms, his mouth still on mine before he gently laid me on the couch.

His fingers brushed my hips before he reached for the zipper of my shorts and I jerked my hips, coming into contact with his own. He slipped mine down, tugging my shirt over my head next and I sighed as he leant close, his tongue darting into my bellybutton.

I alternated between groaning and panting as Tobias licked at my bare stomach, his hands brushing my bra straps before I felt a tug. My bra slipped off and I blinked, surprised until he sat up. Gently tugging me into his arms, Tobias kissed me as his hands slipped down towards my exposed breasts and I groaned into his open mouth when his cupped my breasts.

"You never told me you were this good." I panted and Tobias actually chuckled, using his body to pin me and I groaned as his mouth found my breasts. His tongue flicked over the left one and I shuddered underneath him, eyes half closed as he licked and kissed. Then he grinned and I managed a weak smile, my hands shifting until he yelped.

Once he felt my hands cupping his firm backside, Tobias stared at me seeing the tiny smile on my face. With a faint smile he reached down and I shuddered as his hands grazed my own backside, lifting me up. We spent the next few minutes grinding against one another our gasps loud in that small building until Tobias grinned and I yelped as he flipped me onto my stomach.

With my face pushed into the couch cushions I couldn't see what he was doing but I did notice his hands wandering my body until, with another tug, he gripped the waistband of my underpants. Sliding them down my legs he slipped them off my ankles and I would have blushed at being fully naked had my cheeks, and other parts of my skin, not been flushed already.

Then I heard Tobias grunt and after a few seconds he dangled both his boxers and my underpants in my face, giving me a cheeky smile. I just rolled my eyes before I arched my back and he laughed, his hands fondling my backside before he slid inside.

The effects of the drugs made the pain of my wounds disappear so I could focus on Tobias and his thrusts. He started slow at first until he realized I wasn't in pain then there was no stopping us moving so fast the couch underneath us shook. When I came I groaned, Tobias thrusting a few more times before he hit his climax, grunting before he lay over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias stirred awake with a loud yawn, shifting his legs to relieve the ache in them. While he did he heard a faint sigh and he turned his head to the right to find someone lying beside him. Noting one bare arm drapped over him he stared at it, his foggy mind trying to make sense of who it belonged to. After a quick glance at himself he noted that he seemed to be naked and so did his companion.

"Did I...did we...?" He mumbled to himself, carefully shifting the arm off his waist and at his side Rachel sighed, moving to snuggle against his back. "Oh crap."

"Trying...to sleep here." I mumbled, eyes scrunched shut as Tobias extracted himself from my grasp before he climbed to his feet. "Better." Slipping back into a light doze I didn't see Tobias staring at me, a blanket lying on the floor directly in front of the couch.

"Rachel's going to kill me once she wakes up. Better make myself scarce for the next few hours." He muttered to himself, bending to retrieve his discarded clothes. Once he slipped his jeans back on Tobias noticed that Rachel had an arm curled around her chest the very same arm that he'd bandaged and he chewed his lips. "That cocktail really works wonders."

"Ugh...keep it down." Rachel muttered, rolling onto her back and Tobias blushed at the sight. Tiptoeing over to her, Tobias knelt grabbing the discarded blanket before he spread it over her naked body trying not to stare.

Grabbing a few supplies, Tobias moved to the table to grab the wrench he'd left there. Before he'd even taken a step towards the open window he doubled back, grabbing a piece of paper from his journal. Ripping it out he quickly scribbled a message to Rachel who didn't even flinch when he accidently dropped the journal on the floorboards.

Cringing he quickly set it back on the table before he left, leaving the note tucked into Rachel's pants pocket. Not too long after Tobias left, just over an hour later, I stirred opening my eyes to find myself lying on the couch.

"Hmm...Tobias?" I whispered, attempting to stretch until I remembered the bites on my wrist and the bullet wound. Instead I carefully rested my arms in my lap, my eyes travelling to the floor and as they did I discovered several items of clothing discarded on the floor. "Huh they look kind of familiar." I muttered to myself, leaning over as far as I could to retrieve one and as I examined a pink bra my eyes slowly widened.

"Tobias!" I shouted but he didn't answer and I groaned to myself, slipping the bra on once I noticed that aside from a blanket that had slipped off at some point I was buck naked. "I'm going to kill that idiot if the infected don't kill him first." I growled as I reached for the rest of my clothes, slipping them on before I sat back.

It wasn't until the sun had set before I heard hurried footsteps and I turned to see Tobias quickly moving through the open doorway, turning back before he shoved an empty crate in front of it. "That was bloody close." He breathed, sitting on the crate as he panted. It wasn't until he heard someone clearing their throat that he glanced up to see me staring at him, the fingers of my bandaged hand lightly tapping on the couch's armrest.

"Oh you're awake." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him as he crossed the room. "Just give me a second to unpack." He added when I opened my mouth. Shaking my head I waited as he dropped a couple of bottles on the table along with a handful of bars. Seeing the machete he set on the table I blinked and he turned back to me, giving me a weak smile. "Before you start shouting it was the cocktail that made you act like that."

"Sure blame it all on me. I didn't hear you complaining." I grumbled, laying my head on the pillow that had thankfully remained on the couch. "Though it wasn't bad from my point of view. Maybe you're a seven?" I admitted and Tobias coughed at me, eyes wide. "Okay maybe an eight but I'm being generous."

"Look I'm sorry if I did take advantage of you, sorta, but you came onto me first. Anyway I was going to say you were a nine but I'm not so sure now." Tobias shot back and I raised both eyebrows at him.

"Really? If I hadn't been drugged out of my mind I would have been a ten no question about that." I pointed out and Tobias gave me a tiny smile as I stretched my legs. "Now is it safe to eat anything you brought back?"

"Of course it is, Rachel. I was only trying to help you recover quicker." Tobias scolded and I sighed as he slumped into his desk chair, looking at me with a frown.

"Alright, Tobias. I'm just joking around. So can I get one of those bars...please?" I added and he gave me a grin that made his cheek scar stand out more. "See what you've turned me into? Making me beg."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Tobias trailed off with a smirk as he leant across, handing over a bottle of water and a bar that made my eyes light up. "I'm guessing you like chocolate chips?" He chuckled as I ripped open the packet, quickly taking a bite in case he changed his mind.

Swallowing the bite I couldn't help a sigh, a smile on my face and he chuckled making me raise my head with one eyebrow lowered. "What?" I asked and after he paused he just shrugged, unwrapping his own bar.

"I was going to point out that it's safe, mostly, if you want to go out hunting for supplies with me tomorrow. But only if you're well enough." Tobias added when my eyes lit up and I snorted at him, chewing on the chocolate bar as I thought about it.

"Okay if I'm well enough I'll go with you. But I don't know how helpful I'll be since I seem to attract zombies and crazy people." I replied and he chuckled, eating his own bar in the silence that followed. I finished mine before he did and he handed over another getting a raised eyebrow this time.

"You need your strength and no, not because of what we did. You still have two injuries that need to heal first and since I'm the one with medical training..." He trailed off when I rolled my eyes.

"You call the shots. I get it, Tobias." I sighed before I started on the second bar. As I munched on it I thought back to why I was letting him give me orders.

 _Maybe because he's the one whose saved my life twice now. That and he's given me more of his supplies plus there is the medical training I'm severly lacking._

"Something on your mind?" Tobias' voice pulled me from my thoughts and I shook my head giving him a faint smile before I resumed eating my bar. Once I finished it I set the empty packet on the couch before I reached for my bottle, flinching a little when my shoulder flared up. Seeing me wince he sighed before Tobias set down his half-eaten bar, climbing from his chair. Curious I watched as he moved to the back of the room again, coming back with that same first-aid kit.

Seeing him pull a syringe from the box I cringed and he gave me a lopsided smile, settling back in the chair again. "I know how this looks but you need another shot. Only because I can see you're in a lot of pain from those bites and that shoulder but in case you feel the need to jump me again...," Tobias paused for long enough to see my cheeks darken. "I can help you if you really need it." He finished and I growled at him.

"You're a...fuckwit. Asshole...I so hate you right now." I snapped at him, pulling the blanket around me when he pulled his chair close and he gave me a shake of his head. "How many other women did you use that cocktail on?"

"Hey I'm telling the truth when I tested it on myself. Besides you're the first living human I've found since I got bitten. Since then I've been trying to help anyone I can but it's hard when everyone you come across is an infected and too far gone to save." Tobias muttered and I sighed when his gaze moved to the floor, the syringe sitting between his fingers.

"Look I can't help being a bit of a bitch." I told him and he looked up, a sad smile on his face. "Alright a total bitch but I appreciate the care you've given me. Most people would have either left me as bait for the infected or...taken advantage of me being a woman."

"You're an attractive woman, vocabulary notwithstanding," Tobias began, getting a smirk for his trouble," but I'm not like that. I wouldn't take advantage of you especially not when you're sick or injured. Just getting that out into the air."

"I kind of figured that when you carried me back here even after I threw empty cans at your face. I don't think I messed it up...much." I replied and he pretended to be shocked though the silly grin he had on his face told me he wasn't seriously offended.

"A few women wouldn't say that about my looks, Rachel." Tobias countered and I snorted at him, a giggle escaping before I could stop it. "See, you agree with me."

"Yeah right, Tobias." I answered, a smile creeping onto my lips before I took another sip of my water. "Okay so I might as well get this over with. Give me the shot."

Giving me a smile, Tobias moved his chair close and I flinched as he took my hand in his. Cleaning my shoulder with another alcohol wipe he pricked the skin and I let out a gasp, eyes scrunching shut until I felt the needle withdraw. "All done. Just try to relax a little, Rach. You really shouldn't be exhausing yourself." He warned and I opened my eyes, giving him an eyeroll.

"That's pretty funny after we had sex but whatever. I guess you're the doctor here." I snorted in response and he chuckled as I laid back, getting comfortable in case I started feeling woozy. "What happened while I was asleep?" I asked to pass the time and he grinned, picking up the machete.

While he cleaned it with a rag he dug up from the box, Tobias hummed and I shrugged. After he finished he set the machete down on the table, dropping the rag beside it before he turned to me. "How do you feel now?" He asked and I just gave him a smile, rubbing at my tired eyes with the back of my palm. "Sleepy huh? You should rest for a while."

"I know but I don't feel like sleeping." I replied and he leant over, his fingers brushing my forehead. "No, I don't feel sick just..."

"Scared?" Tobias finished for me and I blinked when he cracked a sad smile. "I know that feeling, Rachel. I promise I won't go anywhere." He told me and I rolled my eyes though I couldn't help a tiny smile when his fingers briefly stroked my cheek.

After I started to doze, Tobias smiled to himself before he turned his attention back to his journal.

 **So far my efforts to find any way out of the city have proved unsuccessful. But I did manage to rescue a survivor who, at first, didn't appreciate my efforts. Though I think she's starting to warm to me after I saved her life and stitched up her shoulder, removing a bullet left by a crazed survivor. Hopefully when she's well enought to travel we can try and make out way out or at the very least meet up with other survivors.**

Satisfied, Tobias set down his journal before he stifled a yawn. Noting that Rachel was sprawled across the couch he settled into the desk chair, closing his eyes to the sounds of her light breathing.

"Tobias?" I whispered and he blinked, waking to find me standing over him. Once he noticed my shoulders were shaking he rubbed at his eyes.

"Rachel, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He whispered and I shook my head, stepping back so I could sit on the couch again. "Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded at him, trembling as he sighed. "I suppose I could sleep beside you but that's all I'm gonna do." He agreed and I nodded again, waiting until he lay against the back of the couch before I lay beside him.

Facing him I watched as he drapped an arm around my waist and I snuggled against his chest, his heart beat calming me. "Thanks." I whispered and I heard a faint sigh before I fell back asleep.

Tobias woke some hours later, bright light streaming through the only open window. He sighed, about to shift over onto he felt a weight lying against his chest and he cracked open an eye to find Rachel chest to chest with him.

"You're really cute when you asleep and not swearing." Tobias chuckled, reaching up with his arm to gently tousle her hair. As he did she groaned and he paused, his hand still resting on her head as she cracked open her eyes. "Rachel, what's going on?"

"Too hot." I whispered and his hand slid from my head. Moving his hand to my forehead he rested his palm against my forehead for a few seconds. "Feeling kinda...light-headed."

"You have a slight fever. I'll get you some water but I haven't got any painkillers except the cocktail but it's too soon to give you another shot." Tobias told me as I sat up, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "Just relax okay? I'll be right back."

I watched a little blurry eyed as he headed towards the box under the table. Retrieving a bottle he returned to find me with my eyes drifting closed, face flushed and he sighed. Sitting beside me he gently tipped the bottle towards me and I reached up, gripping it weakly before I took a few sips. Just drinking exhausted me and when I yawned, my eyes staring to close he closed the bottle before he set it beside the bed.

"You really need to sleep." Tobias said and I nodded, staring at him until he sighed. "Okay I'll stay awake until you fall asleep. Then I should check our weapons." He agreed and I gave him a faint smile, waiting until he lay behind me before I lay back. Curling onto my side I felt Tobias drape an arm over my waist. Even with the fever making me uncomfortably warm being this close to Tobias helped me fall asleep.

 **Hours later...**

"Rachel?" Tobias mumbled, shifting and Rachel sighed to herself curled up with her head resting on her knees. A quick check of her made me grin and he started to move until she made a noise, her hands gripping his hand. "Well at least we're both clothed. But now I can't move." He muttered to himself looking at Rachel who hadn't moved since she'd fallen asleep.

Gently, he tried to relax her grip but she just held on until he frowned at her.

 _She doesn't want to let go. Now what do I do other than push her off the couch. Which would be a very bad , you're not making this easy on me._

"Tobias?" I whispered, my eyes fluttering open when I felt Tobias shift beside me. Seeing him with his eyes on me I gave him a weak grin. "You wanted to move didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Tobias asked and I managed a weak laugh, sitting before I indicated the lack of space between us. "Yeah I wanted to go looking for more supplies but I didn't want to risk waking you either." He admitted, sitting up and I nodded.

"Yeah I kind of forget about personal space. Thanks for not pushing me out of bed." I replied and Tobias actually blushed making me giggle a little. Which surprised me since I'm not usually the giggling type. "Wait, you're going out again? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Harran's far from safe now but I need more food and water for us both, plus the medical supplies are running a bit low. I wouldn't leave you alone if I didn't need to but..." Tobias trailed off when I sighed, making him blink when I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I know you're doing this for both of us. Just...be careful okay? You're the first person I've met that's not trying to murder me." I answered and he gave me a grateful smile, the scar on his cheek making me smile. At least enough that him leaving me didn't sting too much.

As Tobias grabbed a bottle of water, an energy bar and the machete I couldn't help feeling a slight shiver, suddenly worried that Tobias would end up getting hurt. Or even worse though I kept a smile plastered to my face as I waved goodbye to Tobias, who climbed out the open window after making sure the barricade against the door held.


End file.
